In electronic apparatuses such as a cellular phone, a cordless phone, and a digital camera, sound devices are placed in housings. The housing has an opening for allowing sound to pass therethrough. In order to prevent water from entering the housing through this opening, a water-proof sound transmitting membrane that blocks passage of water through the opening while allowing passage of sound therethrough is attached to the opening. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a water-proof sound transmitting member including a water-proof sound transmitting membrane. In this water-proof sound transmitting member, a housing-side adhesive layer for bonding the water-proof sound transmitting member to the housing, the water-proof sound transmitting membrane, and a support layer for reinforcing the water-proof sound transmitting membrane are laminated in this order.